


My Mom Got a Facebook

by thegirlformerlyknownasB



Series: So-and-So Got a Faceboook [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Danger, F/M, Gen, M/M, more parents getting Facebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlformerlyknownasB/pseuds/thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carole Hudson-Hummel now has a Facebook, and no ones' lives will ever be the same. This is one gigantic case of TMI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mom Got a Facebook

**Kurt Hummel:** It's spreading like the plague.

**Finn Hudson likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel:** What's spreading like the plague?

 **Kurt Hummel:** Parents with Facebooks.

 **Artie Abrams:** Preach!

 **Finn Hudson:** Yeah, when lame parents get Facebooks, it's really embarrassing!

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** Good thing I'm not lame!

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Brittany Pierce:** Isn't plague that won foreign place?

**Santana Lopez likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel:** I think you're referring to Prague, honey.

 **Brittany Peirce:** How could I referee for Prague? It doesn't play any sports.

**Artie Abrams and 11 others like this**

* * *

 

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** Can't wait to spend time with my Honey Bear while the kids are at Nationals. <3

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Burt Hummel:** We're going to have lots of fun. ;)

**Carol Hudson-Hummel likes this**

**Finn Hudson:** Oh my Grilled Cheesus! Seriously guys? On Facebook?

 **Kurt Hummel:** … TMI

* * *

 

 **Santana Lopez:** Hanging with my boo tonight!

**Brittany Pierce and Wes Smith like this**

**Wes Smith:** Oh, so I'm coming over? ;)

 **Brittany Pierce:** Sweet lady kisses!

 **Finn Hudson:** You guys are weird.

**3 people like this**

**Artie Abrams:** True dat!

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** Sweet lady kisses?

 **Finn Hudson:** MOM! What are you doing?

 **Santana Lopez:** Chillax, Creampuff Boobs, your mom made me and Brit Brit cookies

the other day.

 **Brittany Pierce:** They were awesome! And tasted really yummy. But not as yummy as Santana.

 **Kurt Hummel:** … TMI

* * *

 

 **Rachel Berry:** After realizing that I am his soul mate, his forever, his one and only, **Finn**

 **Hudson** has become my boyfriend.

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry:** What? I'm the only one who likes this?

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** My baby has a girlfriend!

**Burt Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** What else is new?

**3 people like this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Finn Hudson:** Nothing.

**Kurt Hummel likes this**

**Carol Hudson-Hummel:** Have you been dating and not telling me? :(

 **Finn Hudson:** …thanks, Kurt.

**5 people like this**

* * *

 

 **Finn Hudson:** Is grounded.

**4 people like this**

**Santana Lopez:** What are you, 12?

**2 people like this**

**Rachel Berry:** What about our date tonight? :'(

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** Sorry, honey, but Finn was a bad boy.

 **Kurt Hummel:** Loves this.

 **Burt Hummel:** Stop being mean to your brother.

**Rachel Berry likes this**

**Rachel Berry:** Yes, Kurt. It is extremely inappropriate of you to be treating poor Finn in this manner. I am appalled by your behavior.

 **Burt Hummel:** Go away, Rachel.

* * *

 

 **Kurt Hummel:** Is in love. :D

**Blaine Anderson and 23 others like this**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel:** AWWWWWWWW!

 **Blaine Anderson:** Love you too, baby!

 **Burt Hummel:** I have my shotgun ready.

**4 people like this**

**Wes Smith:** *barfs*

 **David Jones:** Go Mr. Hummel!

**Wes Smith and 2 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't encourage him.

 **Carol Hudson-Hummel:** He's just trying to help you, sweetie.

 **Kurt Hummel:** And murder my boyfriend…

**Wes Smith and David Jones like this**

**Wes Smith:** Speaking of, where'd he go?

 **Blaine Anderson:** I'm hiding in a closet.

 **David Jones:** Ironic.

**6 people like this**

* * *

 

 **Mercedes Jones:** Shopping with my boo!

**3 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** Awwww! Cedes, I'm so excited!

 **Mercedes Jones:** Me too! We can pick out something sexy for your next date.

**Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Blaine Anderson:** DO IT!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Put it back in your pants. Ha

**Mercedes Jones and 2 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson:** :(

 **Burt Hummel:** I know where you live.

**6 people like this**

* * *

 

 **Finn Hudson:** My life sucks.

**4 people like this**

**Rachel Berry:** But now that you're not grounded anymore, you can see me more! :D

 **Finn Hudson:** My life really sucks.

**7 people like this**

**Artie Abrams:** You know it!

 **Rachel Berry:** I am thoroughly offended by the way you all treat me! I am a star, and

when I'm famous, you will all regret the way you act towards me. After

all, I won Regionals for us.

 **Santana Lopez:** You also lost us Nationals.

**12 people like this**

**Carole Hudson-Hummel:** I certainly don't condone mean spirited behavior such as how

you treat Rachel, but, Finn, honey, why are you dating her?

**6 people like this**

**Finn Hudson:** I ask myself that every day.

**Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Rachel Berry:** FINN! You just insulted me!

 **Kurt Hummel:** So?

**2 people like this**

* * *

 

 **Rachel Berry:** Guess who got a Facebook!

 **Mercedes Jones:** I hope it's not your dads. We have enough Berrys on Facebook as is.

**8 people like this**

**Rachel Berry:** I don't get it. I'm the only Berry here.

 **Santana Lopez:** That was the point.

 **Rachel Berry:** That's not very nice, but anyway, Mr. Schue got a Facebook!

 **Kurt Hummel:** Omigaga. No.

**12 people like this**

* * *

 

 **Will Schuester:** Just bust a move!

 **Burt Hummel:** Welcome, William!

 **Carole Hudson-Hummel:** I'm surprised you actually got one.

 **Will Schuester:** Well, I'm glad I took your advice to get one.

**Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson-Hummel like this**

**Kurt Hummel:** DAD! What did you do?

 **Finn Hudson:** MOM! How could you?

 **Burt Hummel:** We also convinced someone else to join Facebook.

**Carole Hudson-Hummel likes this**

**Kurt Hummel:** … who?

* * *

 

 **Sue Sylvester:** Step one for RULING THE WORLD = Take Over Facebook.


End file.
